


Hong Kong, 1997

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: 00silva - Fandom, James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is sent to an assignment in Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong, 1997

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccamsPhaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccamsPhaser/gifts).



> For *occamsphaser on tumblr, for the 00Silva gift exchange, who wanted pre-Skyfall James/Tiago fluff. I hope you like it!

15th January, 1997

"Your next assignment will be in Hong Kong, agent Bond", she said. James looked at her, surprised and excited, because he had never been to Hong Kong before and he had heard a lot about the Chinese city. M was stationed in London temporarily, instead of Hong Kong where she usually supervised the agents there. That was the reason James was surprised. M left Hong Kong and now he was sent there? And there were a lot of brilliant agents in Hong Kong, which M didn't keep a secret, so why was James sent there?  
It didn't take long to get his questions answered.

"If you complete this assignment correctly, you can get into the trials of becoming a double-oh agent. You will be one of the youngest ever."  
As M saw James getting proud and cocky -- it was obvious -- she added that he was to assist an agent in Hong Kong. "Who is accountable to whom?" James asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You are both loyal to MI6, and the both of you will have to be able to explain their actions to me. And I don't want to have to explain your bloody mistakes to the prime minister. So do your job, cooperate with the other agent and do it well."

James nodded and asked whether he could leave. M nodded, but not before saying that he should go to Q-branch to get his ticket, passport, assignment and only the most necessary equipment.  
"Oh, agent Bond, for this assignment you have a license to kill. You know this is highly extraordinary for a regular agent, so use it wisely and only use it when necessary. If you don't feel up to do the killing, consult with the other agent."  
They said their goodbyes and James headed for the exit.

From Q-branch he got the necessary papers and a gun. When James was sitting in the taxi on his way to the airport, he once again realised how little it was that he got. An assignment and a tool. He had to do this, however, because he was good at it and there weren't too many people who could handle a job like this. He even couldn't imagine himself doing anything besides this employment. James smiled as he thought of himself having a desk job. When he got in the plane at 6:00 a.m. in London, he planned on reading the documents containing more information on his new assignment, but he almost instantly fell asleep when the plane had taken off. He slept through most of the almost 13 hour flight and when he woke up the plane was waiting to land at the very busy airport in Hong Kong.

When James had finally gotten out of the aircraft, it was a real drag to get his luggage and find a taxi to the Renaissance Harbour View Hotel, which was only half an hour away from Chep Lap Kok Airport. When he finally arrived at the hotel, it was 4:00 a.m. and James was utterly exhausted. He wondered which room in the hotel MI6 had rented, when he remembered he still hadn't switched his phone off of 'air plane mode' which he quickly did. A text showed that he should ask the keys of hotel room 101, and that everything had been sorted out for him. He was to await further instructions, which would come from the agent he was to work with.  
When he got there, there was no one. James shed his clothes and allowed himself to drop on the king-size bed. He immediately fell asleep.

 

16th January, 1997

When James woke up, he found himself being watched by a dark-haired man, sitting on a chair a few feet away from the bed. James glanced sideways; the other half of the bed looked like someone slept there as well, but when he went to sleep, the bed was still made. Another glance, the other way this time, taught James that it was 1:00 p.m. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello. Who are you?" The other man smiled, showing a white flash of glittering teeth. When he spoke, he had an deep, immersive voice with a Southern-European accent. "I am Tiago Rodriguez, an MI6 agent stationed in Hong Kong. I take it you are James Bond, sent here from London to assist me?" James nodded and mumbled, "Pleasure to meet you... Agent Rodriguez." The other man crossed his legs, laughed, and said: "The same, James. And please call me Tiago, I think it will be necessary for our assignment later this day."

James remembered that he still hadn't read the assignment, and started to feel slightly uncomfortable by the way his fellow agent had said those words. James sighed and mentioned that he was going to take a shower and then take a closer look at the assignment.  
Tiago nodded while smiling. When James went into the bathroom and carefully locked the door, he was still sitting on that chair, silently staring in the distance.

MI6 - CONFIDENT  
James sighed as he opened the file. His eyes grew big as he started reading the assignment, mouth twitched in what could be described as bewilderment. When he looked up, he saw that bloody smile again. "You didn't know? Really, what are they doing at MI6 these days? Not even telling their agents what their job is when they send them to the other side of the globe? What a mess, what a mess..." James snorted. "I do what I have to do. Whether it is an assignment like this, or a more regular, boring, ‘get this, defuse that’ mission, I will do it. Don't ever doubt that, and then I can work with you." Tiago's eyes narrowed, and he twisted his mouth in a grin. "I like you." 

James rolled his eyes and grumbled something. "Well, let's go pick up our... tailor-made suits." Tiago chuckled "Nope. I already got them, when you were showering. This one is yours."  
He stood up, walked over to one of the closets and pulled out a beautiful, dark blue suit. He laid it flat on the bed. James walked over to it and saw that the bow tie was missing. When he pointed that out, Tiago sighed, and groaned that he forgot to order those. He looked at James and asked: "Didn't you, by chance, bring any bow ties?" When James shook his head, he added that maybe they could go buy them. "It's... 1:50 p.m. now, we have a bunch of hours before we should get some dinner and head to the party." "You're right... Do you want to go now?" He looked at James questioningly. "Sure."

It had been a long time ago since James went to a mall. He used to get tailor-made suits from MI6, even though he owned a closet full of them, or he would just pull on his casual jeans and a shirt if the situation desired so. It was nice to go shopping like a normal person, and he enjoyed it more than he should have. After three hours of walking around beautiful Hong Kong, they returned to the hotel. Tiago mentioned that it was nearly time for dinner and after dinner they would immediately go to the location of the party, so James went to the bathroom to dress himself while Tiago stayed in the bedroom. When he got out, he found himself smiling to Tiago, who looked really handsome in a traditional black suit. Tiago smiled back and took in James from head to toe, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable again. He swallowed and manned up, however, because he had to do more tonight than just looking at the other agent.

The dinner was nice, the food was extraordinarily good, but James found himself eating only a bit. His stomach was upset and he felt sick. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Tiago was driving, and James went over the details of the assignment again. They had to pretend to be a couple, and kill the party host. It was a formal dancing party.  
When they got out of the car, snow was falling and it was cold. Tiago offered his arm to James, who swallowed again and accepted it. It felt strange, because James used to escort women who were smaller than him, but Tiago was about two inches taller than him.

They walked up the stairs to a building that looked like one of the old Greek temples. They entered a stylish hallway, which was nice and warm. James and Tiago were greeted by a couple of waiters, to whom it appeared normal for two men to enter arm in arm. They accompanied them to the heart of the building where the dancing party would take place. James whispered in Tiago's ear, "I've only got one exit. We will have to leave as regular guests." Tiago nodded and replied, "I've got a plan. Don't worry."

The waiters led them to the bar, where a stunning woman was waiting for them. She appeared to be the host's wife, as she was greeting everyone that entered the dancing floor. When Tiago and James were up, she smiled at them and introduced herself as such. When Tiago casually asked when her husband would attend the party, she answered that he would come later, as he was still in a business meeting. "Thank you, ma'am," Tiago replied in a sugar-coated voice. When they were walking to the bar, James murmured "prick" which got back at him in the form of a painful kick to the shins when they were sitting at the bar. James ordered first: "3 measures of Gordon's Gin, 1 of Vodka, 1/2 a measure of Kina Ole, shake it well and one slice of lemon please." Tiago looked at him impressed. He smiled at the barman and said that he wanted one just like that, but "keep the fruit."

They spent a while sipping their drinks, chitchatting their time away, when the host's wife walked up to them and asked them if they didn't want to dance. James stuttered that they might, "well, ah, maybe later--" but Tiago took his hand and guided him up to the dance floor. Tiago placed his hands on James' waist, so James had no other choice than to place his hands on Tiago's shoulders. Tiago leaned forward and whispered in James' ear: "Clenched jaw, pinched lips, stiff movements. Christ, can you relax a bit?" James sighed and tried to do what Tiago asked. They weren't the only all-male couple, he saw. That explained the waiters. A slow, fun song was playing, and after a while James actually started to loosen up. Tiago grinned when he saw that and looked at James. James stared back and saw that the man's eyes were dark green with a hint of brown. "Your suit matches your eyes," Tiago smiled. James replied with a softly muttered "thank you".

Then the music stopped and everyone looked at the balcony, at which a lean Asian man disappeared. James glanced at Tiago, who nodded. "That's our man," he said under his breath. "We will have a business talk with him, but after our meeting another interested party will converse with him. We will make them look guilty, we go back dancing and they get arrested."  
After a speech and an obligatory applause, Tiago turned to James and asked if he would go up to their target to get acquainted. "Why me?" James asked surprised. "You're blonde and blue-eyed. You are eye-candy for the Chinese, darling." Tiago slapped him on the ass and laughed "off you go!" If only looks could kill... James was swearing under his breath all the way up to the balcony, where he introduced himself as a member of an energy company, interested in buying stocks of the host's company.

Tiago walked up to them, and he casually wrapped an arm around James' waist. He introduced himself and he asked a private conversation, as their "business" was an expensive one. The host eyed Tiago, who showed another charming smile. The Asian man beckoned a waiter, who led them to a secluded room.  
The kill was nice and clean. When their target turned around to take a glass of champagne from a table, Tiago drew his gun with silencer and shot him in the head. He cleaned the hilt with a cloth and ordered James to tell the waiter to send in the following applicants. When they opened the door, James knocked them out and dragged their unconscious bodies to the corpse. Tiago pressed his gun in the hand of one of the guys lying on the floor and strode to an adjacent room, through which they arrived at the balcony again.

Tiago ordered a whisky, James ordered a vodka martini. After a few minutes, they heard some screaming and yelling and the police entering and ordering everyone to remain calm. They leapt up the stairs and returned with the guys we had left in the room unconsciously. After that, the party continued like nothing had happened, not a word was mentioned about the death of the benefactor who organised it. After a while, Tiago finally said something. "Well, we have the whole evening to ourselves now. Fancy another dance?" He stood up and held his hand out in front of James, who sighed, pulled a face and hesitantly accepted it. "And try to--" "Relax, couple, pretend, yeah, I know." "Well, in that case..." With those words, Tiago pulled James close to him, so they were dancing chest to chest. "Oh gods," James heaved.

But after a while, he started to get accustomed to Tiago's hands on his hips, slender finger tips pressed in this lower back and his steady, warm breath against his cheek. He let his body fall in to the other man's natural curve and laid his head down on his shoulder. Tiago chuckled in his ear. "Finally giving in?" James didn't respond, but closed his eyes and decide to just enjoy this moment. Hot skin against his own clean-shaven cheek.  
Many people were leaving, and when they were the only ones left on the dancing floor, they were 'kindly' kicked out of the building. A layer of snow had coated everything, creating beautiful scenery. Tiago drove them to the hotel. 

James got out of the car in the parking lot, waiting for Tiago before he walked to the elevator to take them to their room. But Tiago appeared before him, pushing him against a concrete column. "What the bloody hell are you--" James was shut up by Tiago's mouth against his, his lips battling for dominion. Within seconds, it was over, and the two men were standing in front of each other, panting. Tiago pushed his face to James' neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to his cheek. James let his head rest against the column behind him, with closed eyes, and unknowingly grinded his hips slightly against the taller man. But then James pushed him away and strode to the elevator. In there, an awkward silence fell. As soon as Tiago opened their hotel room, and James angrily kicked it close behind him, they both stood still, staring at each other. For the first time since he met him, Tiago showed hesitation, as he started to speak. "I thought, I thought that you wanted it too." 

They both remained silent, staring at each other, when the both of them were startled by the ringing of Tiago's cell phone. "Yes, agent Rodriguez here. Yes, everything went well. The target has been eliminated and we are not suspected at all. Yes ma'am." Tiago eyed James. He removed the phone from his ear and said: "She wants to talk to you."  
James took the phone from his hands, careful to not touch him. "M?" He remained silent for a while. "I see. Alright. I will report back tomorrow." He hung up. He gave the phone back to Tiago, who put it in his pocket and then turned to the radio, which he put on at a music channel. Once again, he held his hand out in front of James, who sighed and turned away. "I have to return to London tomorrow." "Which gives us the whole night. Come on James, what happened? An hour ago they had to kick us out because we were the last ones dancing. So what is it? Tell me." James turned back at him and accepted his hand. He didn't care anymore and decided to follow his instincts, decided to let his feelings for this dark-haired man determine the rest of this night.

They continued where they left in the parking lot. Tiago took James' hand and sucked off his fingers. James moaned a little, advanced and kissed Tiago's neck. Tiago pushed James on the bed and pressed his mouth on James', but the doubt started to play up again and James turned away. Tiago hissed in James' ear and buried his fingers in the soft flesh of James' abdomen. "I thought we were done playing games, James." He kissed his ear and James turned back to look at Tiago. When he saw those greenish brown eyes, he decided that he was not going to care anymore at all, like he used to do when he fucked the wives of his targets.

But now Tiago fucked him, gently.

 

17th January 1997

Later, when James would be back in London, safe and sound, MI6 emissaries would find out that the Chinese killed everyone on their way to room 101, where they knocked Tiago and James out with anesthetic gas. They smashed everything they could find and pulled Tiago's arms off of James.

But that morning, James woke up with a heavy head. He was alone, and he was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Renaissance Harbour View Hotel is a real hotel. Only the name is used.


End file.
